Gimmie That
by luveroffanfic
Summary: I heard this song and immeadieately thought of Arya and Eragon. Please let me know what you know. R


Hello to all my fans! Okay so really bored and thought it would be funny. So here we go. I know Arya's actually more than three years older but I can't remember how much older so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Chris Brown's song.

Eragon was under a tree watching Arya spar when Murtagah came up to him.

"Hey Eragon what's up." He said shaking his hand.

"Not much Murtagah."(okay probably not going to happen but go with it)

"See ya around." He said and got up and left. Eragon watched a started to fall asleep.

Change to a funky party area.

Eragon wakes up to find himself in funky party clothes. Murtagah comes in funky party clothes next to Eragon with an elf girl on each arm. They both are wearing slinky outfits. Murtagah gives a confused cool guy handshake. 

_Intro (Spoken) Murtagah_  
What it is, Folk.  
This right here is the 16 year old phenome, Eragon Breezy.  
Me, myself, I'm the 23 yr. old CEO

Eragon gets up and starts walking with Murtagah to a bass beat. Eragon notices Arya in a slinky dress of her own. She sees him and totally blows him off. She goes across the dance floor to the other side of the room.  
_Verse 1: Murtagah _  
Young Carter, I'm harder then them other boys.  
I ain't even fronting, baby I can take a summer off.  
I can break a woman off.  
I can take the stomach off, one of my trucks.  
Now I'm riding in the goods.  
Line it on up, guarantee you get served.  
Lil' eragon, said run it,  
So I ran and told her.  
I'm a cash money young'n,  
Bird-man junior.  
Just a president, looking for a minor occurrence.

Eragon goes on the dance floor and starts dancing up a storm across the floor.  
_Verse 2: Eragon_  
The young boy just turned 16 and I got  
6 4's and hot bikes that I rock.  
Keep 3 or 4 sweeties on my clock,  
but all that swinging in that bikini just might convince him.  
Slow all the traffic down to a complete stop,  
'Cause you speaking that slang that I talk.  
That sassy tempo with that walk,  
May be the reason that all this teenies may never see me.

He's joined by a group of male elves joining his routine.  
_Chorus (x2):_  
Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot (gimme that)   
you be talking like you like what I got (gimme that)  
I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac,  
you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)

Eragon reaches the other side and catches up with Arya. She is completely ingnoring him and chatting with another elf friend. He is completely putting all the moves on her.  
_Verse 3: Eragon _  
Ma, take a break, let me explain to you,  
What ya body got a young boy ready to do.  
If you take a chance, and let me put them things on you,  
I could show you why I make them straight A's in school.  
I'm a HUSTLA!  
Trust my frame and age.  
Got you thinking that I'm just too young to turn your page.  
I can PICTURE!  
Us switching lanes in the coupe  
With you on the phone screaming my name.  
(ERAGON!)

She pushes past him and makes her way out of the room. He follows still dancing soon to be joined by many more of the dancing elves.  
_Chorus (x2):_  
Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot (gimme that)  
you be talking like you like what I got (gimme that)  
I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac,  
you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)

_Breakdown:_  
Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp  
Girl you serious and I been watching you. (Y'all ready)  
Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp  
This's what your body's saying  
Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp, womp, Wa-womp (yeahhhhh) (Y'all ready)  
Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp  
(Get e'm)  
Okay

Meanwhile Murtagah is putting the moves on another elf dressed even slinkier and she seems interested.  
_Verse 4: Murtagah_  
Weezy-baby, baby what it do, I'm try to holla at you.  
I ain't upset, but I'll blind you if I smile at you.  
You rock'n wit young Eragon and the best rapper.  
So leave your phone, bring your friends, let the rest happen.  
A lil' patron, a lil' hen, I'm on Cavalli Vodka.  
I'm in Cavalli jeans, got on Cavalli boxers.  
I'm fresher than a newborn.  
And um:I can work you out like a futon.  
And um:you can leave your birthday suit on,  
I'ma leave my boots on.  
I'ma leave my jewels on.  
Never know what you want.  
I'ma leave that tool on.  
Never know who home.  
I learned that from a Biggy song.  
On to a new one.  
Some like a redbone.  
Ohh I think she like me, she got me on a ringtone.  
And I told her, "Get yours, girl and don't you stop."  
Now gimme that funk, that gushy stuff.  
(OH!)

_Chorus (x2):_  
Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot (gimme that)  
you be talking like you like what I got (gimme that)  
I know you like it how I lean in the 'lac,  
you could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)

Outside Arya is leaving when Eragon jumps out.  
_Outro (Spoken) Eragon_  
V.A.  
Yeah ha,  
Yeah ma don't be frontin' like you don't know what's goin' on  
Aight, yeah

Arya seems interested now and moves closer to Eragon's mouth.

Eragon has woken up and everything is normal. Murtagah comes over.

"Hey Eragon nap times over." He says poking him.

"Murtagah, I swore I was about to kiss this girl." Eragon rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, man." Eragon looks over at Arya.

"Maybe….."

So did you like it? I love the song and I love the video. R&R


End file.
